Johnny Test Porn Fanfic
by HotSexyFace
Summary: This is a sex story about Johnny Test and his sisters. I will upload lots of chapters so make sure to check them all out and write a review.


Johnny Test woke up very early on Saturday morning. He turned his head over to his alarm clock. It was 6:30. Johnny knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. He pulled his covers and pants down. He looked down at his erect cock. "Might as well." Johnny said as he grabbed his 6 inch dick.

He began stroking it slowly. Johnny let out a tiny moan. He moved his hand up and down his shaft. It has been about 3 days since Johnny has jerked off. Johnny was getting close to climax when he heard something. It was a moan. It sounded like it was coming from upstairs.

Johnny got up from his bed and walked out of his room. He tip toed past his parents bedroom and to his sisters lab. He opened the door quietly. He peeked in. Johnnys mouth dropped. He saw his sister Susan squatting down on top of a container. Mary was rubbing Susan's pussy softly.

Johnny pulled his dick back out and began jerking off again. Susan let out a moan. "Don't stop sis! I'm almost there!" Susan moaned loudly. Mary then looked over to see Johnny peeking in on them. "Johnny!" Mary shouted. Susan looked over.

"Johnny get over here!" Susan shouted. Johnny walked into the lab. He walked towards his sisters. His dick was hanging out of his pants. "What the hell do you think you are doing Johnny!" Mary shouted. She then looked down to see Johnny's Dick hanging out. Susan looked down at it too.

"Sorry girls. I just heard a moan so I came to check it out and I got a little carried away." Johnny said. Mary smiled. "It's ok Johnny. We need your help with something. "What do you need help with?" Johnny asked while staring at his sisters naked body's. "This is a Dick growing machine. It has to be fueled by bodily fluids. That's why I was rubbing Susan's pussy. The fluids go into the container and into the machine." Mary said as she pointed to the Dick Growing Machine.

"What does this have to do with me?" Johnny asked. Mary smiled. "We need your bodily fluids for this machine." Mary said. "Ok!" Johnny shouted.

Susan got off of the container. "We don't have much time until mom and dad wake up." Susan said. Johnny looked up a Susan. "I need help. It will take to long for me to do it by myself." Johnny said. Susan realized what Johnny meant. "Fine, I'll help you." Susan said.

Johnny got on his knees im front of the container. Susan got next to him. She wrapped her hands around Johnny's nice warm cock. Johnny let out a moan. Susan began stroking her brothers dick.

Mary stared as her sister stroked their little brothers cock. Johnny let out another moan. Susan was starting to like this. She began stroking her brothers dick even faster.

Susan began to twist her wrist around while jerking her little brothers cock off. This drove Johnny crazy! Johnny moaned again. "I'm gonna cum!" Johnny shouted! He then shot his load into the container. He let out a sigh.

Susan then pulled her hand away from Johnnys Dick. "Now we just need to see if the machine works." Mary said. "I'll test it!" Johnny shouted. "Good." Mary replied.

Johnny walked over to the machine. There was a hole in the side. "Now I need you to stick your dick I'm the hole." Mary said. Johnny did as he was told and stuck his Dick in the hole.

Johnny grunted. "Is everything ok?" Susan asked. "Yeah. It's just really tight." Johnny said. "We added in some cushion for extra comfort." Mary added on.

"Now let's see if this expierement works!" Mary shouted. Susan pulled down on a lever. The machine started to rumble. "Wow!" Shouted Johnny. "That felt really weird!"

"Did it work?" Susan asked. Johnny pulled his Dick out of the machine. Susan and Mary's mouths dropped. Johnnys dick was 8 inches. "Hey it worked!" Johnny shouted. "It sure did!" Susan replied with a smile.

"Kids! It's time for breakfast!" Mr. Test shouted. Johnny then put his dick back in his pants. The girls got dressed.

"What's going on in here?" Dukey asked as he walked into the lab. "Nothing much. Just a little experiment." Susan said with a little giggle. They then all walked out of the lab and down the stairs.


End file.
